


A smile

by LadyRamora



Series: Coerthas snow [1]
Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Nothing but happy feels and fluff, Other, Rewriting sad scenes into happy ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue from The Vault turned into fluff.<br/>Coerthas snow + Warrior of Light + Haurchefant = Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A smile

_**A smile** _

To be honest, you really weren't paying attention. It's a cold day in Coerthas. Colder than usual, and you really aren't dressed in the attire suited to the occasion. Here you are, minding your own business, shivering as the cold soaks into your skin and seeps into your bones. You suspect your blood is slush in your veins.

"Watch out!" A familiar voice calls. Your head snaps up in surprise, your vision filling with white before pain smacks you in the face. Literally. Pain, in your face. Cold pain with such force that surprises you and knocks you off balance. You slip on the ice beneath you, landing heavily in a pile of snow behind you.

You groan, blinking your eyes blearily open as your face throbs with icy vengeance. Did anyone see that yeti that hit you?

A set of boots you vaguely remember fill your vision as you shake the snow out of your hair and eyelashes. The sheepish face of Haurchefant greets you as you raise your head. "You are unharmed?" He asks, reaching out a hand towards you. You grasp it. "Forgive me, I could not bear the though of," You blink as he trails off. Realization hits you.

He threw the snowball! You frown at him, shaking your head.

With your other hand, you grasp at the snow around you, forming as packed a snowball as you can with one hand. With all your might, you fling it at him.

His look of shock is one you will remember a long time. It is second only to what happens next.

You throw the snowball, yes. What you forgot in your playful ire, is that his hand has a tight hold on yours, his feet braced to lift your weight. So, when the snowball hits him, not only does it knock him off balance, the force of it pulls you over with him.

With a startled yelp, you're lifted off the ground only to land on top of him. Grumbling with your face smushed into his chestplate, you raise your head to glare down at him with furrowed brows. At first his face is stunned. Oh, how you've betrayed him. Is what you read from it.

Then, his face cracks into a blinding grin, and he laughs delightedly. Still, you scowl. This is all his fault. "Oh, don't look at me so." He smiles, staring at you with gentle eyes.

"A smile better suits a hero." Against your better judgement, a smile curls at your lips and you nod to him. With a start, you realize your position sprawled on top of him, your hand gripping his firmly. You bolt upright, shuffling off of him and to the side with a flush blooming heavily on your cheeks.

He slowly sits up, ruffling the snow from his hair with a carefree smile.

His face is usually set so seriously, you think as you glance at him from the corner of your eye.

A smile is better suited to him, you decide.

He is the one who should always be smiling.

You look up with a start at the sound of clapping. Several of the guards had seen you, and the small war between you, now they cheered with laughter mixed in. You look to Haurchefant, his eyes meeting yours with good humor. "Come now, my dear friend," He grins. "Won't you join us in our game? With the Warrior of Light on my side, I cannot lose!"

The crowd around them groans, some even going so fair to mutter about unfairness. Apparently, if you were to believe the crowd, Lord Haurchefant was already a formidable opponent. To add you to his team would be downright unfair. Startled laughter bubbles out of your throat. So, it was that way then?

You agree to join them. You jump as his hands suddenly grasp yours, his eyes seeming to sparkle as he beams, "So, you will join me?"

Looking around at the put out faces of the other soldiers, you decide. Reluctantly, you pull yourself from his grip, stepping back into the people surrounding you.

A cheer sounds out. You've picked your team. Haurchefant gasps, "You mean to join them in the fight against me? Nay, my dear friend, say it is not so?" You snort,shrugging your shoulders.

With locked eyes you stoop down to cup snow in your hands. A challenge.

He sighs with a delicate arch of his shoulders. "Very well, then. But I must warn you, my friend: I've never lost." With that said, he crouches down to make his own snowball.

For the second time this day, it hits you in the face.

You blink open your eyes to see Haurchefant pelted with a hail of snowballs.

You're part of a team now.

You smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was just thinking the other day that it was a shame you never got to have a snowball fight with Haurchefant. And it brewed in the back of my mind for days until I decided to crank this out in one sitting. Yep. I'm fluffy, nopeTheVaultneverhappened trash. :)


End file.
